Sango's Diary
by Taishi Rareglove
Summary: *NEXT PART IS UP! YAY!* Just read the title.. that's nearly the same as a summary... This fanfic may contain much more M/S fluff in the later chapters... and a bit of IY/Ka, if you will... I'M GIVING OUT INU-YASHA PLUSHIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!
1. Days 1 and 2

Sango's Diary  
  
  
  
By: Ruby Angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, like I own Inu-yasha. I wish. If I DID own Inu-yasha, I would've been famous and filthy rich by now, wouldn't I? But I'm not. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Oh, and if you see anything in this fanfic that looks as though it came from your own story, then it's just a COINCIDENCE. Believe me, I wouldn't have the heart to take another person's idea. If ever, I'll add credits below each chapter.  
  
  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello there! This fanfic tends to sucks because it's my first Inu-yasha fanfic, and I haven't watched much Inu-yasha episodes. Anywho, please be nice enough to review this story, point out a few mistakes, and lessen the flames a bit.  
  
I've put a few author's notes (A/N), which are enclosed in parentheses, in the story for the people who can't understand what Sango-san is talking about, and my own thoughts as well.  
  
The rest of those words enclosed in the parentheses w/o the A/N before them are just a part of what Sango writes.  
  
Anywho, Here's Day 1& Day 2 of Sango's diary! ^-^  
  
  
  
**  
  
Days 1- 2  
  
**  
  
Wednesday  
  
  
  
Kagome says that I'm supposed to write stuff on this book called a 'diary', with this thing called a 'pen'. Kagome gave this book to me as a present, I don't know why, though. She also gave Miroku, Shippou and Inu-yasha presents.  
  
Miroku received this thing you can use to see things from afar. (A/N: they're called binoculars...).  
  
Kagome gave Shippou this box full of strange-looking, colorful sticks that you're supposed to rub on paper. Shippou was quite delighted. He said that Kagome called them 'crayons'. Crayons. nice name. They make interesting things with interesting names in Kagome's world...  
  
Kagome has given Inu-yasha the queerest thing yet. It was a necklace with a shiny pendant that splits in two (I thought Kagome broke it). The pendant, when split in two, had an image of Inu-yasha and Kagome together on one side, and this thing with two arrows and a lot of numbers on the other side. (A/N: It's called a locket w/ a clock in it. Very cool ^-^) Inu-yasha scoffed ("Feh,") and said it was pathetic. That got Kagome a bit mad and forced Inu- yasha to sit until he would agree to take the necklace. Honestly, I found their squabbles quite amusing. It made me forget how cold I was.  
  
Well, now I'm freezing.  
  
Just earlier, Miroku called me over: "Hey Sango!"  
  
I looked at him. "What do you want now?" If Miroku calls you over, then he's up to no good, especially if you're female. Besides, I'm not some girl you can just call on to pay your every heed.  
  
I didn't come over, he approached me. That's better... I guess...  
  
"You seem cold..." he began.  
  
I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Now he's concerned about me?  
  
"Sort of... I guess" I was curious at what he was getting at. I also felt my cheeks burning... WHAT? I'M BLUSHING ABOUT THAT STUPID PERVERT?!?!  
  
"Since you're cold..would you like me to hug you to warm you up, then?" Miroku grinned his dreaded 'hentai grin'  
  
As if I'll let him. Ugh. I'd rather be thrown off a cliff than be hugged by that lecher.  
  
So what did I do? I slapped the damned pervert.  
  
  
  
Thursday  
  
  
  
It was still cold. The cold air hurt my throat.  
  
Anyway, this morning, we had hot soup for breakfast. That made me feel a bit better. I looked up a bit, and saw Miroku staring at me from across the table. He wasn't staring, like he usually does when he sees beautiful women, this is different. It was more of a gaze. He was gazing at me. ME.  
  
I tried to snap him out of it. "Miroku... Miroku... HEY MIROKU!"  
  
He looked at me in a sort of puzzled expression "Huh?"  
  
I tried to regain composure. He was so cute then (What an I saying? This is MIROKU we're talking about....). "What are you looking at?" I sounded a bit snappy  
  
"Err..." Miroku paused. I half expected him to say something stupid, or make his 'move' for me to 'bear his children'. But instead he replied: "Nothing..."  
  
I was quite shocked. He wouldn't say "nothing", just like that. Something must be wrong with him.  
  
And I'm actually concerned. I think something's wrong with me, too.  
  
Later this afternoon, Inu-yasha and Kagome got in a fight again. Kagome threatened Inu-yasha that she'd be returning home. Inu-yasha didn't seem to care, though. I'm sure they'll be back to normal in a couple of days.  
  
  
  
**  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, kind of short, isn't it? Well, I'm sort of feeling lazy now and I wanted to know how people would respond to the first bit of the story.  
  
I'm sorry if there are any cases of OOC-ness, because as I said I haven't watched much Inu-yasha episodes, since I didn't start watching from the very beginning... poor me...  
  
So please spare me from so much flames... I don't want to get crisp...  
  
Okay, so maybe just a little bit of flames... so Sango could have her warm fire...  
  
Anyway.. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE? I'LL GIVE INU-YASHA PLUSHIES TO THOSE WHO DO...  
  
Lol... Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New year, y'all! 


	2. Days 3 to 5

Sango's Diary  
  
  
  
By: Ruby Angel  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize from the anime "Inu-Yasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...because I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!!!! WHY? WHY? I TRIED TO CONVINCE THEM TO MOVE IN TO MY HOUSE BUT NOOOOO, THEY DIDN'T, SINCE MY HOUSE SMELLS LIKE FRIED BEANS!!! WHY? WHY? WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Heheh, just kidding. My house does not smell like fried beans. Though I did invite them to stay in my house, but they refused. Oh well.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks a lot for those who reviewed...you know who you are, don't you?  
  
Anywho, here's the second part... this has Days 3-5 of Sango's Diary. Read the Author's notes from the previous chapters for a couple of reminders if you want, but, really, you don't have to. Anyway, this has a bit more fluff, not to mention a slight IY/Ka going on...that's about it.  
  
There's a second Inu-yasha movie already? I didn't know...  
  
So...here's Days 3-5!!!! ^-^  
  
**  
  
Days 3-5  
  
**  
  
Friday  
  
Kagome isn't back yet. Inu-yasha seemed indifferent.  
  
We ate fried fish for breakfast. Actually, it was 'burnt' fish, cooked by that monk. I hope he never cooks fish again.  
  
We went of searching for Shikon shards. It was much harder without Kagome. I told that to Inu-yasha, and Miroku agrees with me. He told us to shut up and continue searching- with or without Kagome. Shippou 'scolds' him. Inu- yasha told Shippou to mind his own business. I held Shippou back before he could hurt himself.  
  
Later night, we've decided to return to the town, after reasoning with Inu- yasha and practically dragging him along with us.  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
Kagome hasn't returned. Inu-yasha said that she'd be back any day now.  
  
I've read over the things I've written in so far, and I noticed Miroku seemed to be the subject. Whoever might chance upon reading this might think I've taken a liking to him. Well, I want to tell them now: I DON'T. I DON'T LIKE THAT LECHEROUS MONK. AND I NEVER WILL (A/N: Riiiiiight.. sure you won't..).  
  
Not much happened today. Well, except for what happened earlier this afternoon.  
  
Shippou was persuading Inu-yasha to see Kagome, and apologize. Miroku and I agreed with Shippou. But stubborn Inu-yasha refused, of course. We tried pushing Inu-yasha down the well. Even Kirara helped.  
  
We nearly succeeded, but then Kaede-san (A/N: Or should they refer to her as Kaede-sama?) approached us and asked what the commotion was all about.  
  
We told her about Inu-yasha's stubbornness.  
  
She agreed with us that Inu-yasha should talk to Kagome, though he should do it tomorrow, since it was nighttime already.  
  
Inu-yasha scoffed and said we should be minding our own businesses  
  
Oh, and there is a blizzard right outside. We decided to stay indoors. As if it wasn't cold enough already.  
  
  
  
Sunday  
  
I woke up quite early this morning. I didn't see Inu-yasha or Shippou, so I assumed that they went out already.  
  
The only person I saw still asleep was Miroku. I wasn't sure if he was awake; he was muttering something.  
  
No, wait. He was asleep. He was having a dream. Or a nightmare.  
  
I got up and approached him. He was sweating, and he was wearing a sort of terrified expression.  
  
"No..wait...don't go...don't leave me... Sango..."  
  
He was dreaming about ME. Or at least having a nightmare about me.  
  
"Miroku...wake up.."  
  
I tried to wake him up. Then I forgot that idea and started shaking him up. I was about to slap him silly when he woke up with a start. (He startled me, actually.)  
  
"Where..Oh Sango! You're..." he paused, still breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked him, trying to wipe off sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yes..I'm fine.  
  
'I'm not stupid,' I wanted to yell. I knew that he wasn't fine. It was quite obvious.  
  
But I didn't want to talk about that now. I wanted to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Do you...need water? Anything?" I asked him  
  
"Thank you...water would be nice..."  
  
I left him awhile to get him water. While I was doing that, I was pondering to myself of what he had dreamed. He probably wouldn't tell me, especially since the dream was about me.  
  
I returned and I gave him his water. He thanked me and asked if he could be left alone. "I need to...think," he said  
  
"Sure, why not?" I smiled weakly. He smiled back. I felt myself blush and hurried outside.  
  
I was half thinking to tear off this page and rip into shreds but a voice in my head told me not to. It's strange. No matter how much I dislike him, there's a voice in my head that says otherwise... If I've written anything about my dislike for him then I must be mistaken... I think he's not that bad. He's just Miroku, a lecherous, but good, friend.  
  
Anyway, once I was outside, I saw Shippou, standing next to Kirara, smiling.  
  
"We did it!" the young kitsune said "We persuaded Inu-yasha to talk to Kagome!"  
  
I just smiled at him. He told me that he was going to wait for Inu-yasha to come back with Kagome.  
  
Shippou was wrong, however.  
  
Inu-yasha did return. But without Kagome.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! Second part done! Sorry if it's a bit crappy...my brain has been a bit empty recently...and that my guinea pig just died today...not that it mattered though...  
  
So, you know the usual. PLEASE REVIEW A HELPLESS AUTHOR WITH A DEAD GUINEA PIG!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
So... maybe that's not too usual..  
  
Oh, and I'm still giving away INU-YASHA PLUSHIES!!! It comes with warm, fuzzy ears and sharp claws...not to mention the teeth...  
  
Anyway...REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and suggestions for the next chapters are most welcome.. 


	3. Days 6 and one half

Sango's Diary  
  
  
  
By: Ruby Angel  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh sure... rub it in why don't ya? I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU MADE ME CRY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! Many reviews! And for only two chapters! ^-^  
  
Sango: It's cold... YOU PROMISED ME FIRE!!!!  
  
Author: Err... I thought they were gonna flame me..  
  
Sango: (pouts cutely) You promised.. WAAAAH! I WON'T DO THIS CHAPTER ANY MORE!!!  
  
Author: (looks nervous) Oh dear.. What about chocolate then?  
  
Sango: (thinks hard) Oh... okay! ^-^  
  
Author: (sighs with relief)  
  
Note: Not that I want you to flame me, it's just that I'm quite surprised that everyone finds my story nice. THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
**  
  
Days 6& 1/2  
  
**  
  
Monday  
  
We demanded an explanation from Inu-yasha on why he didn't come back with Kagome.  
  
"She said she wouldn't be able to come because of those 'test' things," he explained.  
  
I think I've heard Kagome mention about those 'test' things once. She said those things are used to find out how much you have learned for a certain period of time.. I think that was what she said.  
  
We were having lunch then. I saw Miroku staring at me blankly again. I tried to ignore it, but it was sort of scaring me...  
  
"Hey!" I called to him  
  
He blinked twice. "What? Oh...sorry..."  
  
We resumed eating. I remained quiet, until everyone has left, other than Miroku (and myself, of course).  
  
I stood up and decided that I should leave.  
  
"Uh... S-Sango..."  
  
I turned around. "What is it, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku paused. "I...forget it..."  
  
He got up and passed me, as if avoiding my stare.  
  
He wanted to tell me something. But what? Did he want to apologize? Did he want to tell me something else? Why can't he tell me now?  
  
What if I talk to him, and ask what is bothering him? But he probably won't tell me...  
  
Why am I so worried anyway? Why can't I just let him be? What is wrong with me?  
  
I don't understand at all... I don't feel like writing now...  
  
(A/N: Eh? Why the sudden outburst of emotions? Sorry, I'm sort of half asleep right now...)  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
I feel so sleepy. Maybe because I slept late last night.  
  
Last night I went near the well. I saw Miroku there, thinking about something.  
  
I went there and asked if something was wrong.  
  
He smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Sango..."  
  
"You seem so.." I paused, trying to look for the right words.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Sango," he said "I can handle myself,"  
  
"But I'm your friend!" I nearly yelled "I'm supposed to worry about you!"  
  
His faced switched in a sort of gloomy expression for a split second, then smiled again. "Thank you, Sango," he said "But I don't think you'll understand,"  
  
"But you didn't tell me yet!" I said " How will you know If I- "  
  
He suddenly stood up, and started to walk away.  
  
"Miroku! Wait-"  
  
He kept going;. He glanced back at me, and smiled (A/N: he should smile more often ^-^)  
  
I froze at where I was. I wanted to follow him, but I decided not to. I just sat near the well, and started to cry.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Very short chapter. I know. Sorry, everyone, I'm sort of sleepy now..  
  
Anyway, this chapter is entitled "Days 6 & ½" because the Tuesday entry will be continued in the next chapter... bear with me...  
  
Anyway, if you happened to like this chapter, then REVIEW!!!! Remember the INU-YASHA PLUSHIES!!!! DO IT FOR THE PLUSHIES!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and if someone could suggest a reason on why Sango cried in the last part, then go ahead, because I can't think of a reason right now... 


	4. Days 7cont'd, 8 and 10

Sango's Diary  
  
  
  
By: Ruby Angel  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME?!?!?!?!? Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you?!?!? I don't, do I? THEN I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!! STOP BUGGING ME!!!  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY! Thanks for the many reviews! YOU MADE ME HAPPY!!!  
  
Anywho, here's the next part of Sango's diary. So... read! ^_^  
  
  
  
**  
  
Days 7 (cont'd), 8 & 10.  
  
**  
  
(A/N: Here's the continuation of the Tuesday entry in the last chapter)  
  
  
  
I feel worthless. I feel that he can't trust me. It's all confusing me.  
  
Kagome came back later in the afternoon. She brought chocolate from her time. Shippou enjoyed it  
  
Kagome wanted to talk to me. We went outside to talk.  
  
"So..." Kagome began, "How've you been?"  
  
"Fine," I lied  
  
"You don't look too fine," Kagome looked at me "Is there a problem?"  
  
I hesitated. I looked at her wearily.  
  
"You can trust me," Kagome said, "Can't you?"  
  
I sighed. "Of course I do trust you," I said.  
  
"Could you tell me, then?" She asked  
  
I sighed again. "Does anyone ever...treat you like a child?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Inu-yasha does," she said with a smile.  
  
"No-I mean..." I sighed again. "When someone doesn't tell you about their problems just because they're... older than you..."  
  
Kagome looked at me. "Is this about Miroku?" she asked.  
  
I didn't reply. I just stared at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry," Kagome said, patting me on the shoulder. "I'll try talking to him-"  
  
"Kagome," I said, "You really don't have to-"  
  
"Nonsense," Kagome said, "You're in trouble, and I want to help you-"  
  
"But Kagome-"  
  
"Because you're my friend," she finished, "No buts,"  
  
I just looked back at her blankly. She looked back, and smiled.  
  
"Well, then, let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
I smiled back at her. We went back inside.  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
  
  
I went to a nearby town, to buy some things we would need.  
  
I was heading back, carrying a heavy load. I couldn't see where I was going. I suddenly bumped into something. Someone, rather.  
  
It was a young man. Not bad looking, either.  
  
What caught my attention to him most were his dazzling, green eyes.  
  
"Sorry, miss...are you alright?"  
  
I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, I'm fine, just fine,"  
  
"Let me help you with these..."  
  
"Oh no, that's not necessary-"  
  
"But I insist," said the young man. He started picking up the items.  
  
I just shrugged. "Okay then..."  
  
We started to walk back. Ichiro (that's his name) is very nice to talk to.  
  
When we finally made it back, he invited me to spend tomorrow with him, back in the town.  
  
I accepted his invitation, since I don't think we would be doing anything important the next day.  
  
I was going inside. I passed Miroku, who was staring an angry sort of stare at something. (A/N: Could this 'something' be Ichiro-san?)  
  
I really, really wonder what his problem was.  
  
  
  
Friday (A/N: Remember? This chapter was entitled "Days 7, 8 &10"? That meant she skipped a day)  
  
  
  
I wasn't able to write yesterday (A/N: See?), since I spent the whole day with Ichiro. Nothing much happened today, so I'm going to write about what happened yesterday.  
  
Ichiro and I met back in that town. He took me to his house, which is why I learned that he was living alone, since his parents died some time ago.  
  
We ate lunch there. He was a very good cook. We spent the rest of the day, just talking. He also has a pet rat (A/N: O_o), which he calls 'Seita'. He says he was asleep at that time, so I wouldn't be able to see it (A/N: eh? Sango has taken an interest for rats? o_O).  
  
I never knew time would fly so fast. It was dusk when I finally reached back.  
  
"Where have you been?" Miroku asked, "We've been worried sick-"  
  
"I told you," I said, "I went with Ichiro-"  
  
"Then what took you so long?" he asked in an impatient tone, "We thought you were attacked by a youkai or something- and you didn't even bother to bring your hiraikotsu with you!"(A/N: Did I spell 'hiraikotsu' right?)  
  
"Well, I'm safe, aren't I?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
Kagome interrupted Miroku. "Err... Sango, why don't we go inside? It's getting chilly out here..."  
  
I shot a glance at Miroku, and headed inside with Kagome.  
  
  
  
**  
  
***CREDITS: Thanks to Phoenix 77 for helping me think. Thanks a lot!!! ^_^  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY! I'VE DONE IT!  
  
Eh? What's this? Sango found another guy? What will happen to Miroku? And what the hell is his problem, anyway?  
  
For you to find out the answers, then REVIEW!!!  
  
Or email: ruby_angel__@hotmail.com 


End file.
